


coffee with sweetener of an apple of the eye

by IllyaTsubomi



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: College AU, F/F, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: Being the most popular girl in the campus doesn’t mean she would’ve known everyone. Sometimes, you’d just crush on someone unexpected, outside of your own friend circle, even outside from the places you’d expect to find a crush.[KotoMegu coffee shop + college AU! Thanks for the votes on my Twitter--- might be continued if there's demand!]





	coffee with sweetener of an apple of the eye

Being the most popular girl in the campus doesn’t mean she would’ve known everyone. Sometimes, you’d just crush on someone unexpected, outside of your own friend circle, even outside from the places you’d expect to find a crush. That was what’s going on with Tokoro Megumi right now.

What kind of sin does she shoulder from her previous life for having a crush on someone from a coffee shop she goes to after class?! It’s way too cliche for her own taste.

 

Yet, here she is, observing her crush from afar, taking a sip of her coffee from a corner of the store. At least she doesn’t sound as desperate as not knowing her name, she knew that one beautiful, slender girl with long reddish hair has the last name of ‘Tanaka’ due to her interaction with a co-worker just a day before.

It’s too much of a common name, so she doesn’t know if she’s faking it or not. She could’ve been younger than she seems and faked her name to get a side job. But that must be too far off– what kind of shop is able to not found out nowadays?

Well, in any case, she’d love to know her first name too. It’s probably too fast to call her like that, she hasn’t even introduced herself. She doesn’t really know how to do that despite her socializing skill as they really had nothing in common– so she just visits every day, wishing for her to notice.

_Damn it._ She’s really taking this silly crush way too far.

But to be fair, she was going to give up this crush today if today doesn’t end up too good. Some guy confessed to her, a nice friend even, just after class. Her friends kept on telling her to accept his feelings, and to be honest, she begins considering too. It may not be too bad of an idea if she got a boyfriend who drives her around. That’s a good reasoning to play since she’d love to cut a slack on transportation fares.

…Literally, that’s the only reason that she’d accept his feelings. Sorry, the classmate. He didn’t really live up to the beautiful red of the coffee shop.

But maybe, it’s not a day to gives up yet. The girl caught her staring and replied her gaze at last after all these hours of staying after school, and Megumi couldn’t believe at first. She never does before. So she waved with a grin, and as the working girl approaches her in the thought of the customer needing something, a thought crossed her head.

If she were going to give up today, might as well did her all and at least get to know her a little better.

There weren’t too many people around today, so it’s not like it’s embarrassing. If she failed, she could’ve just come to another coffee shop next time and forget about her crush—  _dammit_ , she doesn’t want to give up at all. Those traffic fares don’t really cope for her prettiness. Guess she’s not giving up and will be coming tomorrow even if it embarrassed her.

“So—”

“Y–you’re coming here every day, don’t you? I recognize you.”

Maybe her crush isn’t too far off— she noticed her in her sight! Megumi’s eyes blink in shining twinkles.

“Yep, yeah!” And here’s where her social skills actually come in handy. “Well, it’s close to my campus, and I got to see you.”

And the girl with the reddish hair blushed in the shades her reddish hair had.

“W–what does that mean?!” The girl coughed before her thumb pointed on another worker that does work with her. “Y–you weren’t here for him?”

“Huh? Why would I~?”

She didn’t even notice that guy before, she was mesmerized by the beauty with the red hair in front of her.

“Are you saying you weren’t one of his famed stalkers?!”

Oh, now Megumi noticed him. She knew him— some friends were talking about a hot barista on this shop. She’s not much interested— he’s far from her type. Though he does seems like he’d be a popular type. Not her taste, still.

“Rather, I’d say I’m more to your stalker?”

“Told you so! Isn’t that’s good for you, miss Kotoha!” From beyond the counter, that guy shouted in support. Oh, Kotoha was her first name. It was pretty, as pretty as the bearer— or so Megumi would say if they were dating. Maybe someday. She hopes she isn’t going too fast with this— no matter how good she was with making friends, crushes is another thing.

“Oh, shut up!” Yelling at the guy, the Kotoha girl then turns around to her. “Uh… You’re Megumi, right?”

“Woah, you know my name~! I’m so happy!”

“Well, you ordered your coffee with that name every time. Or it wasn’t?”

Megumi giggled a little. She didn’t know that Kotoha does find that cute.

“That makes it quick.” Megumi grinned as she gives out her hand. Not to her notice, Kotoha’s face grew redder. Not to Megumi’s knowing, the girl had been taking an interest in her as much as she does. Yet; “Would you be my friend? I always observed you working hard here. I’m Tokoro Megumi~” was the thing Megumi asked.

To those words, Kotoha sighed, no one knows it’s one of relief or one of disappointment; maybe a little of both. Not to Kotoha’s knowing it was just Megumi’s way of starting a proper introduction. They barely know each other— They should’ve still had a long way to go, at least that’s what Megumi thought

And so, Kotoha replied with what she can do for now.

“Nice to meet you too, I’m Tanaka Kotoha.”

“Great! Can I call you just ‘Kotoha’? You can call me Megumi.”

“That’s fine, Megumi.”

“So, were you in college—”

This conversation would’ve been their start of a budding relationship. Of course, both wouldn’t know just yet; this could’ve been a start of a very long slow burn fic, as far as the two wouldn’t notice just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Megumi, I hope I did her character justice. I will continue this if there are commentaries saying they want to, else this would be enough by just this one-shot!
> 
> I have been liking Kotoha a little more lately thanks to relating to her anxiety and getting her SSR on a free roll, and I like the KotoMegu ship--- I think this ship is that one ship in Milimas that works out in this cliche AU, so I just did. I'm quite glad they won the AU fic poll I held on Twitter this morning--- but the other ideas for AUs do seem fun to write, I'd write it (especially the KanaShiho. Of course I'd write more KanaShiho. They're my OTP!)


End file.
